1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an improved system for identifying bound works by labeling the spine of the works and, more specifically, an improved system for locating the label on the spine of a looseleaf binder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When several similar binders are used, each containing different contents, it is necessary to label the binders so that they may be distinguished. Binders are usually indentified by attaching a label to the spine and/or the front of each binder.
Several methods of identifying binders exist. One method involves labels which are adapted for writing on one side and contain an adhesive substance on the opposite side. After identifying marks are made on the side adapted for writing the adhesive side of the label is placed onto the spine of the binder. Over time these labels tend to easily wear out and the corners of the labels begin to pull away from the spine of the binder. With the passage of time notations on the label become illegible and the labels must be replaced.
Another common method of identifying binders comprises placing a label into a transparent pocket section located on the spine of the binder. The pocket section can occupy a portion of the spine or it can extend the entire length of the spine. The pocket section is usually attached to the spine along three edges, allowing the label to be inserted into the pocket through the unattached edge.
One system of placing a label into a transparent section on a spine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,041 (1972) to White. The system includes a spine assembly comprised of a window or flange which receives a label or similar identifying means. The window includes a transparent section and is located over the spine of the bound work. A label is pushed down in-between the spine and the window, and is viewed through the transparent section of the window. Flanges located along each longitudinal edge of the spine may be substituted for the window. Each flange is an L-shaped member which is oriented to hold the label when the label is placed between the flanges.
When using the window alternative of the White patent, it is difficult to place the label between the window and the spine without jamming the label into place and subsequently damaging the label. Once the label is in place it is even more difficult to remove or to replace with another label.
The use of the flange alternative of the White patent eliminates the problem evident with the window alternative, but creates problems of its own. As with the adhesive labels, the labels held by the flange tend to wear easily, and tend to be pushed out from between the flanges and detached from the spine.
Another system for placing a label into a transparent section of the spine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,527 (1974) to Lawes. This patent discloses a system using two covers and an outer curved spine. The inner cover includes paper retaining means, used to hold a label or similar identifying means. The outer cover is located over the inner cover and comprises removable portions defined by line welds which are created during the production of the outer cover. The removable portions are located longitudinally along the outer cover and, when they are removed, form a window through which a label inserted into the inner cover is visible.
The label is pushed in-between the inner and outer covers and is located at a desired location along the spine. The appropriate removable portion is then peeled back to expose the legend on the label.
The deficiencies of this system are similar to those discussed above. While the label is being placed into the pocket the edges of the label are prone to damage, and folds are frequently created in the center of the label by the force used to push the labels into the pocket. Removal of the label from the pocket is even more difficult. Additional damage is done to the transparent pocket and the label when pens, paper clips and other items are used to fish a label lodged into the pocket.